Are You Happy Now?
by Kaslyna
Summary: Mike got his conviction, but at what cost? Post-ep for Tango, using the lyrics of Michelle Branch's song "Are You Happy Now?"


**A/N: A Mike/Connie ficlet, set shortly after Tango. Spoilers for that episode, and the song lyrics are "Are You Happy Now?" by Michelle Branch. God, I love her music…**

**Disclaimer: I own squat. Law & Order belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC and Are You Happy Now belongs to Michelle Branch and whoever recorded it.**

_Now, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok  
And you don't care about me  
And I know there's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

Connie was pissed off, and she was generally a very reasonable person. She tried unsuccessfully to convince herself that she was just angry with Mike, but she knew that was not true. Connie was hurt; she thought they had been friends, maybe leaning towards more. She briefly remembers the e-mail from the juror, how Mike had said he agreed, and how Connie had given him a less-than-platonic compliment back; she truthfully admired him very much and was pleased he had said that he thought she had great legs _and_ was smart. Of course, now she saw the purpose of it, and it left her… just, well, just sad.

He has left several messages on her home phone, and she made a mental note to kill Jack slowly for giving Mike her number. Sighing, she picks it up and chooses a random message to listen to. Unfortunately, it is the one that is the least bit appropriate for a coworker and boss to leave for his second chair.

"Connie, listen!" his voice is anxious, "What I did was wrong, and I know it. I'm sorry Connie, believe me, please! I was jealous, okay? I was jealous of that damn juror because he could give you all the compliments you wanted and you wouldn't blow him off. I think I…"

She slams the phone down in its cradle before it can finish, sinking onto the couch, and crying.

_  
Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?  
_

He tries to talk to her in court after the junkies are convicted. She puts her hand up to stop him, standing, and says simply, "Don't."

Mike watches as she goes and pinches the bridge of his nose. He had screwed up before, but this time was very, very bad. He wonders if she had listened to the messages he had left, and he decided that she probably had not. Not that he really blamed her; he was pissed at himself for doing this. It was irrational to accuse her of using her sexuality to get people to talk. He knew if the situation had not been so grave, she would have told him such remarks were not appropriate, but she would have blushed anyways. Damn, he really screwed this one up.

Mike sighs and follows after her slowly, afraid. Don't be a coward, he tells himself. It was just Connie, and he could handle it.

When Mike got back to One Hogan Place, he found Connie sitting in a conference room with her head in her hands, and he saw her reflection in the glass. Connie was crying, and he heard sniffling. Mike put the wall back up, and he turned away, afraid.

Mike was used to Connie being angry, but never had he seen her so hurt, and it terrified and amused him.

_  
You took all there was to take,  
And left me with an empty plate  
And you don't care about it, yeah.  
And I am givin' up this game  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,  
_

Connie cried quietly in the conference room, praying no one would find her, especially Mike. She had never felt so used, so cheated, so hurt. Never before had Connie felt the dull ache in her chest where her heart was. She had heard of heartbreak, but had never experienced it and did not believe it possible.

When she feels better, she gets up, and with the last few shreds of dignity left intact, she quietly walks to the elevator, heels clicking on the marble floors mournfully.

_  
Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now? yeah, yeah, yeah.  
_

"Scotch?" Jack asks.

"No, thanks," he sighs heavily, "Any advice would be greatly appreciated, however."

"Well," Jack leans forward across the desk, peering at Mike over his glasses, "As a friend, I can offer you this tidbit: go apologize."

"I know," he nods, "I just have no idea what to say?"

"Sure you don't want a drink?" Jack smiles humorlessly but chuckles nonetheless.

"Yeah," Mike smiles wanly, "If I'm going to do this right, I shouldn't be drunk."

"Fair enough," Jack mumbles in agreement, "Tell her the truth, Mike."

"I did," he furrows his brow in confusion, "On the phone."

"No," Jack shakes his head, "You need to tell her in person, Mike."

"I don't even know where she lives!" Mike throws his hands into the air, exasperated.

"I do, though," Jack says, "It's time for a field trip, Young Padawan."

_  
Do you really have everything you want?  
You can't ever give somethin' you ain't got  
You can't run away from yourself  
_

"Thanks," Mike mumbles nervously as he gets out of Jack's car.

"No problem," the older man says, eyes twinkling with laughter, "Good luck."

Mike nods, throat dry, and heads to the building. It's just Connie, it's just Connie, he tells himself, but that only makes it worse. He steps into the elevator next to a young woman with chin-length ginger curls, her toddler son asleep on her shoulder.

The woman smiles and whispers, "Good luck, Mike."

His eyes widen and he watches as she gets off the elevator before him.

"How do you know my name?" he asks.

"Consuela tells me a lot about you," she smiles, "I'm Cassiopeia Lawrence, you can call me Cassie. This here is Richard; Ricky for short."

"Oh," Mike struggles to keep the happiness out of his tone, "Well, it was, uh, very nice to meet you, Cassie. Connie doesn't talk too much about her friends."

She raises an eyebrow at the casual use of the nickname, smiles, and says, "Good luck, Mike."

He watches her go, and with a skip in his step, Mike goes nervously to the door of Apartment 3J and knocks timidly twice.

_  
Could you look me in the eye?  
and tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah  
come on, tell it to my face or have I been replaced,  
are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
are you happy now?  
_

Connie hears the knocking and knows it is him. She does not bother to throw a robe on over the rose-colored silk nightgown, and instead merely answers the door. His breath catches at the sight of her, and she crosses her arms defensively over her chest. Mike's gaze becomes more focused on her face and he seems calmer somehow. She wonders briefly if maybe Cassie got to him before she did.

"Yes?" she asks coolly, leaning against the doorframe.

"May I, uh, may I come in?" he asks.

"Why not," she says, moving aside. He settles onto her couch and she sits rigidly on the other side's arm, arms folded in a serious way.

"Connie," he whispers, and she stares at him, apparently unaffected.

"Well?" she says, a hint of icy irritation in her tone, "I'm waiting, Mike."

"I didn't…" his voice falters, and he takes a deep breath and continues, "Connie… I was stupid and jealous. I'm not sorry we got the conviction, but I am sorry for what it cost you… I shouldn't have accused you of using your sexuality to get Tim to talk; that was over the line… you're not like that, Connie. I, uh, I just… I was jealous, and I think maybe I'm… I think I'm falling in love with you, Connie."

Butterflies stir in her stomach, and she silently wills them away before replying, "Well, I'm not mad at you, Mike."

"You're not?" he asks hopefully.

"No," she sighs, "You hurt me, Mike. We're really close friends and I just cannot believe you would actually do that. I'm not mad, I'm upset."

"Oh," he frowns, "I guess I deserve that."

She smiles down at him and says, "Yeah, I guess you do."

He sits, awkwardly wringing his hands, and mumbles, "We okay now?"

She slides next to him and takes his hand in hers, placing it gently above her heart and whispering, "Yeah, Mike. We're okay now."

_  
Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had all that I can take  
I'm not about to break  
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Are you happy now?_

**A/N: Would you like me to do a sequel with the morning after? Tell me if you do.**


End file.
